Esto pasó en Hennepin
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Hennepin es un lugar violento donde florecen muchas historias de amor.


**Esto pasó en Hennepin**

* * *

Tras la liberación de las Murallas y la reconquista de las costas oceánicas, la humanidad descansa ahora, sin más barrotes en la jaula. Los niños de ayer son ahora hombres en busca de mundo, y los soldados de ayer son ahora hombres en busca de tranquilidad.

Hennepin está situada en Shigashina. La nueva Shigashina, que es más grande que la antigua y ocupa ahora un treinta y cinco por ciento de lo que era María. Este es un sitio de paso para personas cansadas y violentas, que van o vienen de un lado a otro. Ha recibido a incontables miembros de la Legión en sus retornos de los viajes exploratorios. Más de una vez, ha visto un sitio vacío ser llenado por una nueva presencia mientras se derraman lágrimas en silencio.

La primera noche, Angust Borh entra rengueando con su pie de madera al bar Hennepin, un nombre poco original para un distrito poco original. Hennepin no es el lugar más seguro, pero es el único hogar para los soldados. Alguien como él, todos los que viven ahí, se sienten en casa aunque siempre tengan cuidado al dar la vuelta a una esquina.

Al ver la barra ocupada y las mesas inquietas, se arrepiente de inmediato. Si tiene suerte, puede llegar a su habitación sin que su vida corra peligro. Pero entonces alguien pega un grito desde una esquina y alza la mano indicándole en forma poco sutil que hay espacio. Angust se asegura de que le hablan a él. Y es él, porque la mujer espigada y delgada de gafas hace énfasis en su pie de madera. Cuando Angust se acerca, más que nada para evitar que la escandalosa mujer lo ponga en evidencia, nota que, en efecto, una de dos mesas que confianzudamente han sido unidas, tiene espacios vacíos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta la mujer.

Angust dice su nombre y no pregunta el de ella, porque pertenecer a la Legión y no saber quién es Zoe Hange es casi un delito. Añade además que llegó a trabajar con ella al mando del comandante Erwin y el capitán Levi en la reconquista de las costas oceánicas hace siete años.

—¡Con razón tu cara se me hacía familiar, Angust! —exclama Hange, comentando a los presentes sobre una anécdota que Angust está seguro todos ellos recuerdan porque la vivieron como él. Recuerdan el enorme rorcual azul que vieron desde un precipicio, su primer contacto con fauna marina. Y cuando al estar al borde del mismísimo océano, el capitán Levi fue el único que no se quitó las botas ni mojó sus pies en el agua. Su argumento fue más bien una pregunta "¿dónde se supone que mean y cagan esos animales que viven en el agua?". Eventualmente, el comandante logró hacer que si quiera sus dedos se congraciaran con la espuma salada. Pero nadie pudo olvidar las risas a expensas del capitán ni el miedo inmediato por hacerlo en su cara.

Mientras ríen, Angust repasa los rostros presentes. Está en Hennepin, un lugar que todos sus compañeros le recomendaron ir cuando fue dado de baja con honores por perder su pierna al salvar a un compañero en peligro. En la mesa continua ve a Jean Kirshtein, que dicen que se peleó con un par de novatos que se atrevieron a llamarle caballo a sus espaldas. Aunque Hennepin ha visto brindar a Jean Kirshtein con Eren Yeager mientras este le llama caballo y Kirshtein lo llama bueno para nada, como mil veces. También ve a Mikasa Ackerman, de quien escuchó rompió fuente en ese mismo sitio donde está sentada, hace unos cuatro o dos años o quién sabe cuándo. A su lado está Eren Yeager, que se rompió una pierna al desesperarse porque iba a ser padre en medio de un bar de mala muerte y con él y su esposa apenas bajados de los caballos de su última expedición. Además reconoce a Armin Arlet. De quien escuchó se ganó la nueva nariz en Hennepin cuando alguien tuvo la gran idea de burlarse de un tiempo pasado cuando suplantó a una mujer en una misión. Angust debe admitir que Armin Arlet luce más masculino con su nueva nariz. Y mal que bien, las meseras le han comenzado a prestar atención. Sasha Brauss le alcanza una salchicha mientras anda cantando a voz en cuello el buen partido que es el protegido del excomandante Erwin, como haciéndole propaganda. Quizá sea porque en serio que Armin Arlet es un buen partido. Sasha Brauss, según le contaron a Angust, es otra asidua a Hennepin por las noches de semana. Las noches de semana suelen ser para los exsoldados. El dueño del bar le permite a Sasha Brauss traer comida de su restaurante solo porque Connie Springer es su ayudante y es difícil decirle que no a la comida de Sasha Brauss. Y las noches de semana, casi todas las mesas suelen estar ocupadas por exsoldados que ahora trabajan en cosas menos complicadas. Pero hay un par de mesas continuas para los que nunca dejarán de serlo aunque lo intenten. Es ahí donde se sientan Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Jean Kirshtein, Armin Arlet, Sasha Brauss y Connie Springer. La mesa de al lado suele estar ocupada por Hange Zoe, Moblit Banner, Nile Dawk, Erwin Smith, Levi y otros veteranos. No es que tengan un orden establecido, pero parece que los rangos se han quedado encarnados en ellos en una agradable tradición familiar.

Angust, sin embargo, mira de un lado a otro y siente que hay caras nuevas. Erwin Smith y Levi no están. En su lugar están dos personas que Zoe Hange se apura en introducir distraídamente con una anécdota y no de la forma apropiada. Marlowne Freudenbergy Hitch Delize.

Y mientras Angust cuenta de la forma más entretenida que puede cómo perdió su pie y la nueva ruta que encontraron para llegar a las nuevas costas, trata de preguntarse por el paradero de esos dos hombres que son presente más que historia para todo soldado en la Legión. Para quienes él mismo trabajó, por quienes incluso fue salvado y cuyas lecciones hicieron que en lugar de perder su vida, fuera solo un pie. Pero todos ahí son tan amables o quizá tan curiosos, o todo junto, o quizá Angust realmente sabe contar historias, porque no dejan de preguntarle cosas y él no deja de responder. Y cuando se da cuenta va por su segunda pinta de cerveza y un chorizo con la receta secreta de los Brauss que hace que Angust quiera casarse con esa mujer aunque apenas la haya conocido. Y aunque quiere preguntar por el comandante y el capitán, quiere presentar sus respetos y agradecerles por lo que le enseñaron pese a que ellos probablemente no le recuerden, la conversación le obliga a poner su pregunta siempre en espera.

Y en un parpadeo, está haciendo una acotación a la nariz de Armin Arlet, que todos celebran. Y ya no sabe si es Heneppin o él o ellos o una mezcla de todo junto. Pero de pronto su pie deja de ser una carga y se siente el hombre más completo del mundo y no un miserable discapacitado al que le tienen que dar trabajo porque las reformas del gobierno lo exigen así para los retirados con honores. Y entre risas y comentarios subidos de tono y nadie dándole importancia a estos, Angust se entera que Sasha Brauss se va a casar con Connie Springer. Y escucha atentamente la forma en que se llevaron a su hada de las salchichas sin siquiera haber podido desarrollar sentimientos apropiados por ella. Y es romántico y también hilarante. A juzgar por la reputación de Sasha Brauss, no es de extrañar que se comiera el pastel sin sentir la sortija dentro. Y quizá sea la quinta pinta de cerveza, pero Angust se atreve a señalar que es la historia de amor más romántica que ha escuchado en su vida.

Entonces hay un silencio curioso. Y todos le miran como si hubiera vivido bajo una piedra todo ese tiempo. Eren Yeager se apura en insistir que Angust acaba de tener contacto con el mundo real, por lo que no tiene que saber todo lo que pasó en Hennepin. Entonces las chicas se excusan para ir al baño, Nile Dawk se despide porque le toca cuidar de sus hijas, y los chicos van a buscar más bebidas.

Zoe Hange se acomoda entonces. Angust se siente intimidado. Y recuerda que eso mismo fue lo que sintió cuando le pidieron formar parte del equipo de esa mujer años atrás.

—Quizá sea porque hemos visto tanto mal en el mundo y porque todos estamos un poco rotos por dentro y por fuera —empieza diciendo Zoe Hange, tomando de la cerveza que dejó Nile Dawk—, pero la de Connie y Sasha es una historia hermosa pero no la mejor —se sonroja un poco y es de las pocas veces en que Angust puede ver tanta feminidad en la científica—. Luego de regresar de la primera gran expedición, hubo otras más. Nosotros encabezamos las primeras quince más o menos. Después de eso, había demasiados líos dentro de las Murallas y decidimos que era tiempo de que otros tomaran la posta. Así que nos quedamos aquí a poner un poco de orden. Al estilo de la Legión, claro está.

Angust sí que entiende el "claro está". Levi fue quien impuso el brutal toque de queda en Hennepin. De hecho, Hennepin es su zona. La gente sabe a qué atenerse si hacen mal las cosas en Hennepin. Incluso cuando siga habiendo tráfico, robos y otros delitos, hay cosas que los hombres y mujeres que pisan esa zona saben que no deben hacer o terminarán muy mal. El orden luego de que los viejos miembros de la Legión fueran asimilados a la Policía (ya sin el Militar) se agradeció. No se hizo milagros pero sí se ejerció la ley y el orden con más eficiencia.

—Erwin tuvo que hacerse cargo de grandes deberes. Y como el pasado de Levi es tan… "complicado" —Zoe Hange suspira y Angust sabe que nunca debe preguntar de más cuando ella suspira—, pues hasta llegaron a cuestionar el hecho de darle autoridad. Pero Erwin apeló por él. No sé si fue por idiotas o porque esperaban que la regara, pero le entregaron la responsabilidad de Hennepin a él y a todos los miembros activos de su segundo equipo de operaciones especiales.

Angust asiente. Sabe que Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Yeager están bajo responsabilidad de Levi, así como Jean Kirshtein. Armin Arlet encontró un mejor lugar con el comandante Erwin. Todos dicen que será su sucesor, y para alguien sin hijos, el tener una persona tan eficiente para tomar la posta es más que suerte.

—Se estaban llevando bien durante las expediciones. Era como si encajaran perfectamente… como las piezas de un rompecabezas que consta de dos pedazos con los bordes muy mañosos. Así de perfecto. Pero por los problemas con Levi, y el hecho de que Erwin abogara por él hasta poner en riesgo su propio cuello, las cosas se pusieron tensas. Levi decidió que debía mostrar que el riesgo de Erwin valía y se retiró a Henepin, aunque Erwin tuviera que trabajar en Sina. Y aquí entre nos —susurra Zoe Hange, Angust encoge su nariz porque el aliento de la mujer huele a licor y a chorizos—, Levi tiene problemas de autoestima.

Angust se encoge de hombros. Desearía no saber eso. Porque, primero, no puede creerlo. Y segundo, porque si lo dice alguien como Zoe Hange, debe ser verdad. Y él entre que no quiere creer que el Héroe de la Humanidad sea solo humano y menos desea ser él quien guarde un secreto así.

—Pero, mal que bien —continúa Zoe Hange—, quizá esa fue la mejor decisión. Los altos mandos, es casi seguro, dieron Hennepin a Levi porque era un caso perdido.

Angust recuerda los asesinatos de niños huérfanos años atrás. Una noticia oscura y macabra que todavía le constriñe el pecho. El tema fue resuelto en medio de un escándalo, pero los verdaderos héroes al resolver ese crimen nunca fueron revelados. La única autoridad fue la fiscalía. De pronto, Angust siente que se trató del capitán Levi todo ese tiempo.

—Hennepin sobrevivió a eso y a cosas peores —suspira Zoe Hange—. Y aunque sea un agujero de mala muerte de principio a fin, ha visto muchos romances florecer aquí.

—¿Cómo? —Angust siente que se ha perdido, quizá está borracho, pero juraría que hablaban más de política que de amor.

—Bueno, pero dije que iba a hablarte de la mejor historia de amor, ¿no? "Volvamos al tema original" —sonríe Zoe Hange, y sus palabras entonces son como una canción—. Un hombre pequeño viene entre días a Hennepin. Si es de día, pide té negro, siempre se lo dan. Si es de noche, pide té negro y algo de pan, siempre se lo dan. En las madrugadas, a veces, el hombre pequeño pide alcohol, nunca cerveza, y se la dan. Se sienta junto a sus excompañeros y compañeros, no habla mucho pero escucha atento. Pregunta por los niños de sus muchachos. Es el último en dejar el bar, a veces es el que se encarga de dejar a los peores a salvo.

»Durante cerca de dos años, esa es la rutina del hombre pequeño. Nadie nunca se ha atrevido a señalar sus hábitos alimenticios en un bar de mala muerte. Nunca le ha tocado un vaso con marcas ni pelo en la comida.

»Entonces, luego de dos años, cuando todos los puestos en este lado del bar tienen la forma de nuestros traseros, un hombre alto entra al bar. No lo ha hecho de sorpresa. A decir verdad, nos informó de su cambio de "especialidad" hace unos meses. Obviamente, llamamos al hombre alto. Él nos devuelve el saludo, toma su pinta de cerveza y se acerca con cautela a la mesa. Es como si los sitios estuvieran ocupados todos, ¿no? Pero entonces el hombre pequeño estira una de sus piernas y arrastra una silla de la mesa de al lado. La empuja un poco más cuando el hombre alto termina de acercarse. Él suspira, todo lo grande que es hace que su suspiro parezca el gruñido de un toro. Deja la cerveza en la mesa y toma asiento entonces.

»Y la rutina cambia un poco. Aunque es como si más bien siempre hubiera sido así. La excepción es que siempre hay una silla más para el hombre alto desde entonces.

»Y nadie lo nota realmente. El hombre alto y el hombre pequeño no hablan mucho pero su presencia es demasiado fuerte que se hace necesaria. Se limitan a sentarse uno al lado del otro con té en sus tazas y pan en una canasta, y nadie se burlará de eso nunca, y escuchan. A veces, si prestas atención, el hombre alto le regala una mirada al hombre pequeño. Y el hombre pequeño hace un comentario mordaz al aire entonces.

»Y pasan los días y pasan los meses y entonces un año y algo más. Hasta que una madrugada especialmente emotiva, con demasiadas muertes en nuestras memorias, el hombre pequeño y el hombre alto dejan que sus piernas descansen una contra la otra. Es un movimiento muy sutil, una rodilla en contacto con otra rodilla. Pero diría que fue el comienzo de algo. Si esto tuvo un acto previo fuera de Hennepin, no lo sé. Pero una semana después, cuando el hombre alto va a pedir más cerveza para nosotros, el hombre pequeño le sigue un instante después.

»El hombre pequeño se inclina hacia el hombre alto. Le dice algo, no es un susurro porque en un bar es idiota susurrar. Si estuvieras mirándoles desde aquí, seguro que no podrías haberle leído los labios al hombre pequeño, pero la reacción del hombre alto es preciosa. Regresan entonces a la mesa con las pintas de cerveza. Y todo parece normal. Hasta que llega medianoche y el hombre alto se despide y casi de inmediato el hombre pequeño se le une. Ambos son los primeros en irse por primera vez.

»Pasa un mes antes de que el ritual se repita de nuevo. Luego tres semanas y entonces dos. El hombre alto ahora parece buscar una excusa para alejarse a la barra y se queda ahí tanto rato que el hombre pequeño decide ir a ver por qué demora tanto. Cuando el hombre pequeño le habla, el hombre alto no actúa tan escandalizado como la primera vez, ahora es más una emoción incontenible. Y si prestas atención puedes sentir los pies inquietos del hombre pequeño y la forma tensa en que el hombre alto bebe de su té. Pero aún así esperan hasta medianoche antes de despedirse.

»Un día, repentinamente, el hombre pequeño decide irse a las once de la noche. Y el hombre alto se queda cuarenta minutos mirando el reloj de reojo, con suficiente sutileza para que nadie más que un viejo colega lo note. Y entonces se retira.

»Poco a poco, empiezan a retirarse más temprano. Uno primero y luego el otro. Antes tenían la decencia de dejar pasar una hora entre una partida y la otra. Pero eventualmente son quince o veinte minutos.

»Todos lo sabemos para ese momento. Nadie lo hace evidente porque no hay caso en hacerlo. No son los únicos en entrar y pasar un rato corto o largo. Todos lo hemos hecho más de una vez. A veces ni estamos juntos, los niños, los deberes, nos separan.

»Un día, la campanilla de la puerta del bar suena y el hombre alto entra, da tres zancadas hasta nosotros mientras saluda. Apenas y toma asiento, la campanilla vuelve a sonar. El hombre alto voltea la cabeza a la salida. El hombre pequeño está ahí, sujetando la puerta. Y el hombre alto ni ha calentado el asiento y ya se está despidiendo de nosotros.

Zoe Hange hace una pausa larga para comer y beber. Angust medita la anécdota en su cabeza, bañándola en el alcohol que pulula por ahí ahora. Y justo cuando va a cuestionar el romanticismo de la historia, mira por el ventanal del bar de mala muerte, entre humo y cabezas y risotadas y maldiciones.

Pasan caminando embebidos en ellos mismos. Uno al lado del otro, con esa cercanía que delata que se sienten cómodos y tranquilos con el simple rose de brazo contra brazo. El hombre pequeño tiene una bolsa en manos y el hombre alto espía al interior, pregunta algo y el hombre pequeño asiente, apretando la parte inferior de la bolsa. Sonríe.

Angust siente algo extraño en su pecho. También quiere bailar, con su pie de carne y hueso y el de madera, quizá hablarle a una simpática señorita sobre cómo lo perdió. Reír mientras llora un poco por los amigos que ya no están. Angust hace una pausa, identificando lo extraño en su pecho. Una envidia sana, un deseo muy grande de querer a alguien y brillar de esa forma en la que dos personas que simplemente caminan juntas a casa brillan.

El hombre pequeño gira de pronto, Angust baja la mirada a sabiendas que le han atrapado en el acto. Zoe Hange alza la mano y la agita, saludando. El hombre pequeño suelta algo entre dientes, probablemente una palabrota asociada a "cuatrojos", y también una sonrisa suave. El hombre alto saluda con todo el cuerpo y hasta con el brazo que ya no tiene. Siguen caminando sin mirar atrás.

—Y esto pasó en Hennepin —termina Zoe Hange, recibiendo dos pintas de cerveza mientras Angust salva dos salchichas de un trágico final en el suelo.


End file.
